The final days of Pepper Clark
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: Pepper's stupid owner left three boxes of chocolate and pepper ate them, not knowing they were poisonous to skunks. 363 days later, Blythe and her friends find out and plan a surprise for her the next day for it be her last.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Based on the idea that SouthParkNerd gave me in the reviews on The introduction of LPSFF.

One a rainy day in littlest pet shop, everyone was sitting around doing their own thing. Sunil was working on a magic trick, Vinnie was practicing his dance moves but always failing, Zoe was working on a new song to sing, Penny was practicing her ribbon dancing, Russell was watching her do it since she asked him to, and Minka was working on another portrait of her and her friends. "Wait, what do you mean she...But why did you... Then you should have keep it somewhere else...what do you expect she's a skunk...what IN ONE DAY...A year ago" Blythe said. She was talking on the phone with Pepper's owner.

The pets got worried because Blythe seemed upset. So they walked over to the window where the door was, and watched. "Ok don't worry how much did she eat?...YOU HAD THREE BOXES LAYING AROUND YOUR HOUSE, AND SHE ATE THEM ALL...This is a daycare not a pet hospital...what did the doctor say...it's no good...ok bring her here...ok bye. She walked over to see her pet friends. "Hey you guys." "Blythe, who were you talking to?" Russell said. "Pepper's owner." "Well, what did he or she said?" Zoe said. "Pepper..ate three boxes of chocolate and instead of him to hid it he left somewhere where she can if find it." "So where is she now?" Vinnie said. "She's on her way right now." "Is she gonna be okay Blythe?" Penny said. She sighed and said, "Um, penny ling? I...well...no she's not, she had a year left to live and apparently the year is almost up and well..she..has only one day left...*slowly* Toooo liivvvee." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minka and Sunil said.

(Theme song)

You think about all the things

That you love to do.

It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you!

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

(Song ends)

"One day? She has one day left?" Sunil said. " Just tomorrow than after that she's...gone" "I blame her irresponsible owner for not putting away that box." Russell said. "I know Russell I blame him too" Blythe said."And now she's gonna...diiieee." Russell started crying into his hands. "Don't cry Russell...because if you do than...I'll cry too" "I can't help it penny ling, our comedian friend is gonna..is gonna." "I know...die, waaa" Penny and Russell both started crying in sorrow. "No penny ling..you're gonna make me...make me...cry tooo. Before you know it, everyone was crying until Pepper came in. "Hey guys."

Everyone stopped crying and smiled at Pepper. "Hey pepper." Blythe said. "Uh is everyone ok, because I can see tears coming from your eyes." "Oh it's nothing...except for the fact that you're gonna die after tomorrow." Sunil said. "Oh...yeah that." Pepper said. "So how're you feeling pepper?" Russell said. "Okay...for now." "Aw don't be sad Pepper, at least you'll...spend you last day with us." Vinnie said. "Yeah" "Okay you guys we're all getting too sad here, we all need to cheer up and be happy." Minka said. "Minka's right, we do need to cheer up and I think I know how?" Penny said. "By singing a song?" Zoe said. "Um..no" "By painting something, it always makes me happy." Minka said. "By playing together outside." Russell said. "Yeah, that's it."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go outside." "Uh oh it is still raining, what must we do now?" Sunil asked. "We can play in here like hide and go seek, tag, or some other activities." "Great idea penny ling" Minka said. "So let's get started." Russell said. The first game they played was tag, then they played hide and seek, and finally they played Just dance 4.

A/N: Hey it's my story and anything can happen here.

They could have played for hours but Pepper's owner called saying that he's coming to pick her up. "It's time to go pepper, come on." "Okay Blythe, bye you guys." "Bye pepper." The pets said. Pepper and Blythe went outside the door. "Okay you guys we have to plan something for pepper tomorrow for our farewell to her." Russell said. "I'll sing a song for her." Zoe said. "I'm paint a picture for her." Minka said. "I'll make a magic trick so amazing that she'll never forget it." Sunil said. "And I'll perform my newest dance move for her." Vinnie said. "What about you penny ling?" Russell said. "I don't know Russell, I would do by ribbon dance but one of them ripped and I can't do it with one." "I understand well you can...help me with the planning." "Hmm I guess..or I can get Blythe to fix it than I can do my special Ribbon dance." "Yeah...you can do that two." "Dang it, I was so close." Russell thought. "Alright so now that everyone knows what to do, let's get started." "Yeah!" The pets said.

That's it for chapter one, stay tuned for chapter two

*SPOILER ALERT* There's gonna be Sepper in it :D

-Sapphette


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day_

"Hey everyone, it's glad to see you all...for the last time." Pepper said. "Pepper we have something very important to show you." Russell said. "Okay, What is it?" "It's a farewell celebration for you before you..you..never mind just follow me" Russell said. "Okay mr. Leader." They both walk over to this big stage sit down and watch the performance.

First one up was Sunil with his magic trick. "For my magic trick I, Sunil the Great, will make this rabbit disappear." He put the rabbit in his hat, tapped his hat with his wand and the rabbit disappeared. "Where did it go?" Pepper said. Sunil jumped down walked pepper and took the rabbit out of his ear and turned it into a bouquet of flowers. "For my special skunk." Pepper's eyes formed tears and hugged Sunil. "Thanks Sunil,for always being there for me and I'm gonna miss you." "I'll miss you too." Sunil went back on stage took a bow and walked off the stage.

Next up was Vinnie with his dance moves. "Ok I'm gonna do this dance move for you pepper." First he started of with his moonwalk then he did the SpongeBob (A/N: If you don't know that move is then you need to look it up) then, the Cupid shuffle, the creep,and in the end he did the split which hurtled him a bit. "Yeah, alright Vinnie woo-hoo" He stood up did a bow and walked of the stage.

Then it was Zoe's turn with her new song. "I dedicate this song you pepper." "Yay Zoe!"

Zoe: Oh pepper, my special friend we're gonna miss you gonna miss you. The laughs we shared, the times we had and those awkward moments too. Oh pepper, my comedian friend we're gonna miss you or I'll miss you, the jokes you shown, your pranks that made us laugh, oh we'll never forget you. You'll be somewhere in the sky and we'll be here grieving for you but won't be forgotten forever because we'll all remember yooouu.

"That was so special Zoe, thank you." "It was a pleasure Pepper and your welcome." Zoe took a bow and walked off the stage. Now Penny Ling is up with her special ribbon dance. "YEAH WOO-HOO ALRIGHT GO PENNY LING ALRIGHT WOOO-hoo!" Russell said. "Sorry." So started her special ribbon dance move by spinning it in the air, around her, made big circles with it, jumped off stage and spun it around pepper, and Russell, He was about to follow her but pepper pulled him back to his seat. Penny walked back on stage and did her big final. "Ta-Da" Pepper and Russell cheered loud but Russell was doing it louder than Pepper. Penny Ling took a bow and walked of stage.

And the last person was Minka with her painting. "Okay so I thought of what I'm for a while and figured it out so I'm gonna show you my art work in person." "Oooo" Pepper said. Minka put her two hands in the paint and started painting with the colors red,blue,gray, black, and yellow and in three minutes she was done. "I'm done, here's my picture" She showed it and it was a picture of pepper with a black hat with a rose on the side, doing her joke in front of a crowd on a sunny day. "It's so beautiful Minka, I love it." "Thank you pepper" She took a bow gave the portrait to pepper and walked off the stage. Then everyone who did their act walked back on stage held hands and did one finally bow. "Yeah go everyone yeah woo!"

"So what'd you think?" Russell asked. "It was awesome and I'm thankful to have friends who care for me that much, I love you guys." "And we love you too Pepper!" Everyone else said. "Uh pepper, it's time to go now." Blythe said. "My owner's here already?" "Yup, he wants to spend his farewells with you" "Oh..Well I guess this is it huh, but it's ok we'll see each other soon right?" "Yeah, very...soon" Penny Ling said. "Come on one group hug." Everyone including Blythe did one big group hug." "Come on Pepper it's time." Blythe said. "Bye guys..for now." "Bye pepper we'll miss you!" The pets said. Blythe picked up pepper and went out the door. "I'll never forget that comedian skunk" Vinnie said. "Me too" Sunil said. "We all will." Zoe said.

The next day, Pepper Clark passed away at 5am in the morning.

Epilogue

2 weeks later, Blythe and her pet friends attended Pepper's funeral with tears and sobbing. Sunil mourned the most since he secretly loved Pepper. Her owner placed pepper's lifeless body in a animal casket buried her in his backyard and placed a gravestone on top. Vinnie took all the flowers from his friends and Pepper's owner and placed them in front for the gravestone. After that, they all walked away with their heads down and tears in their eyes.

Pepper Clark

A good pet, an awesome friend and a funny comedian that will never be forgotten.

Death date: 4/3/13

**A/N: That was so sad that I even cried a little :'( (P.S. don't ask me to do a resurrection chapter because there's not gonna to be one)**


End file.
